wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bastet
__NOEDITSECTION__ |-| General Info= THIS OC BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! IF YOU WANT TO USE HER IN A FANFIC, PLEASE ASK ME! THANK YOU! DO NOT STEAL THE CODING, DONE BY ICE! Appearance Bastet is an average-looking SandWing. Her scales are off-gold, leaning towards pale. Her sail is a dark brown, and there are multiple rips in it from the Sand Serpents and street fights. Some scars line her belly and chest, and her wings have small rips here and there. Her wings and face are splashed with small, dark brown freckles (very little freckles, but still a little noticeable), and she bears a faint resemblance to Thorn. Her talons have a few ink stains on them, and her eyes are a very dark brown. She's taller than most dragons, but not so tall that she looks giant. Bast is about one meter taller than the average SandWing. Being tall, this also makes her lean. Abilities Bast has a barb and fire like any normal SandWing, but also the uncanny ability to out-talk and outsmart almost anyone. Bast seems quiet and sweet on the surface, but annoy her even the slightest, and she can beat you down into a soggy pile of regret and leave you in the dust. Her tongue of silver makes her popular among Thorn's advisers as a possible Outclaw, or whatever they are now. Before she tricks you into an unfair trade deal, she will lower her gaze and give you "the look", meaning you give to me now or I'll make you give it to me and you'll regret it. Personality Her personality is quirky and complicated. Bastet is quiet yet in charge; tough yet soft. She is secretive, and doesn't share any of her plans or idea with her family or friends. She is cold to outsiders, preferring to talk to them first than vice versa. In seconds she can go from sweet and soft to incredibly tough and intimidating. When she loves, she loves with all of her heart, and is kind and loving. She has never liked being second-in-command or the omega in a group, and for this reason, she is a great leader. Bast has a good sense between right and wrong, and knows how to keep her temper in check, although sometimes she will loose her cool, resulting in a flood of scathing words and the occasional attack. History Bastet was the first hatched of her family of four. Fennec was the second hatched; she came out of her egg five minutes after Bast. The two were almost twins too, and for that reason Impala and Parch gave them very different names in the hopes of recognizing the two. Years later, the twins had developed extraordinarily different personalities. Fennec was quiet and out-there; she never lived on the planet, and the closest Bastet had ever seen her was on one of the moons, or maybe at the edge of the Sky Kingdom (meaning her head was always in the clouds). Bastet was a different kind of quiet, one that hides secrets and is actually a loud quiet, even when not talking. Nevertheless, the sisters loved each other dearly. The village Bastet and her family lived in wasn't the safest, either. They lived in Sandstorm Outpost, a large trading town near the Scorpion Den. One day, Impala became ill, and Parch sent Bastet and Fennec into the outpost to buy herbs to help Impala. After giving them a sack of coins, they went into the Outpost. The further Bast and Fennec went in, the larger the crowds became, the more dangerous every step was. Soon, they were stopped by a gang of SandWings. They were robbed and left in an alley. Fennec wanted to go back home, but Bast decided to take a more tactical approach; they went to the herb shop, and Bastet shoplifted the necessary herbs. They were able to save Bast's mother. When they reached the appropriate age, Fennec and Bast were sent to school. While they attended school, they were caught between multiple street fights, but only came out with some scars and a few rips in their wings and/or sails. They attended school all through college, and finally went their separate ways. Bast moved out of Sandstorm Outpost and into a new village; Watcher Township. She started a new life there as a merchant, earning money and having a good life. Bast was also a part-time soldier for Burn, since she had no preference on who won, and Burn was the closest. Until one night when everything went wrong. The Sand Serpents invaded the village, but one of the villagers had seen them, and attacked one. He blasted flames at one of the invaders, therefore catching a building on fire, and the whole village started to burn. Bast was able to pack a small bag of cherished mementos from her time in the Outpost, but was captured by the Sand Serpents. During her time as a Sand Serpent, she joined the ranks of the Mambas. There, she gathered enough information about the Serpents to piece together what she called "the stupidest plan in history, putting some airhead on the throne". She was later liberated by Osiris, a Sand Serpent member who fell in love with her. They fought their way out of the tunnels, and disappeared into the desert. As the years progressed, they both fell hard for each other, and soon had an egg; Ra. They moved into a village outside of the Stronghold, where Ra was raised. When Ra was twelve, they had another egg; Eucalyptus. A few years after Eucalyptus was hatched, Thorn became queen. Ra joined her army as a part-time soldier, and Thorn became close with the family. She eventually sent Eucalyptus to Jade Mountain for the Pearl Winglet. Osiris and Bastet are currently being tracked by the Sand Serpents in the hopes of imprisoning them and (possibly) killing them. Trivia * Bastet is the Egyptian goddess of cats * Bast did not have a quick escape from the Sand Serpents; she stayed there for a few years before Osiris decided to run away with her. * Her zodiac sign is Leo; theme plant is Edelweiss, meaning courage and devotion; and her theme gem is Peridot. * She still has the bag of mementos from her time in the Outpost. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg File:BastetHeadshot.jpeg|Bast Headshot by DragonflyWarroor 12! Thanks! File:BastetFullbody.jpeg|Bast Fullbody by DragonflyWarrior12! Thank you very much! |-| Relationships = Relationships DON'T BE OFFENDED BY THESE! THIS IS FROM BAST'S OPINION! Ra: Bast loves him dearly, and enjoys her teenage son's attitude. She thinks that he is a good soldier, and doesn't worry too much about him. Eucalyptus: She's very proud of her younger son going to Jade Mountain, even though she knows he has a higher chance of death going to the school than from staying at the village with them. Bast burns half of Eucalyptus's letters since half of them contain complaints about his idiotic clawmates. Osiris: Bast loves her mate, and enjoys going anywhere with him, even though he sometimes gets on her nerves and she sometime wants to shove him into a pit of quicksand. She is still a little proud of him for helping her out in the tunnels. Fennec: Bastet was always close with her sister. Out of her whole family, Fennec is the only one who knows almost all of Bast's secret dreams and fears, and is the most trusted out of all of Bast's family. Bastet visits her sister regularly, and sometimes thinks that Fennec has come down from the moon and is somewhere in the Kingdom of Sand. Parch: She loves her father dearly. He was the reason for her success in college; he drove away all of her 'boyfriends' and made her study double time. Parch was one of the few dragons who was allowed in Bastet's head. Impala: Bastet's role model. When she was little, Bastet followed her around, copying some of her mother's work and learning something about currency and how to drive a hard bargain. Her mother was the center of the family, and Bast took after her, being the rock of hers. Chrysanthemum: Not the biggest fan of her. Yes, even though she did spend a couple of years with her, she never liked the idea of capturing dragons and commanding them to join her group filled with a bunch of airheads who like Blaze. Hook: She has found the hybrid intensely annoying, though she does love when she backfires some of his pranks, just to see the shocked expression on his face. He wasn't as bad as a dragonet. Sobek: Sha: Afterimage: Poison-Tail: Vibora: Sekhmet: Kex: Vipper: Olive: Xerus: Tottori: Aliciella: Hyena: G'glyn: Pyre: Libya: Oro: Jinx: Sunbeam: Gypsum: Glyf: Gobi: Burrowing Owl: Anubis: Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Occupation (Merchant)